Tatara
Tatara (Tat タ ラ, Tatara ) é um subordinado direto do Rei de Um Olho e um dos líderes da Árvore de Aogiri . He seems to be from China, and is a former member of the Chinese ghoul organization Chi She Lian. Appearance Tatara tem olhos brancos e olhos vermelhos. Ele esconde a boca com uma máscara de ferro vermelho e é visto usando um manto branco na maioria das vezes. Sempre que ele é visto com Eto , ele está usando uma grande capa roxa clara. Ele também é bastante alto, elevando-se sobre Eto em todas as cenas vistas com ela. ele muito foda Unmaskedtatara.png|Younger Tatara without his mask. Personality As one of the Aogiri Tree leaders and a trusted subordinate working under the One-Eyed King, Tatara comes off as a rather loyal individual. He is portrayed as composed and stoic mostly. He often monitors the activities of the Aogiri executives, but kills in cold-blood when embarking on a mission. He is also proud of his immense stamina when fighting and the accuracy of his calculations as well. Tatara seems to have a taste for precision; as shown when he turns down Kaneki considering he's an artificial one-eyed ghoul. He appears to hold a grudge against Houji, to the extent that even the Quinque associated with him, is enough to make him enraged and lose his near unflappable composure.Tokyo Ghoul chapter 141, page 9 Plot Aogiri Arc After Ken Kaneki is captured by Yamori, Nico and Ayato Kirishima, Kaneki is brought before Tatara. Tatara pierces Kaneki's abdomen so that Kaneki reveals his left kakugan. Because Kaneki's "eye" is no good, Tatara decides that he can not use Kaneki. He decides that Ayato can use Kaneki however he wants. At the end of the meeting, Tatara leaves with Eto because their comrades are waiting for them. Tatara leaves the Aogiri hideout to Noro. Tatara predicts that the doves would come soon and told Noro to follow their plan. Raid of Kanou's Lab Tatara is seen interrogating Taguchi about Kanou's whereabouts. Tatara then leaves the room and gives a foot to Naki which presumably belonged to the nurse. Anteiku Raid Nearing the end of the Anteiku raid operation, Tatara is seen attacking the reinforcements brought by Seidou, claiming that the "King" was going to pass by. Tatara is then attacked by a panicked Seidou, but effortlessly grabs him by the neck while recognizing Houji's quinque. Then Tatara throws him only for Noro to take a bite of his arm. A furious Amon charges at Tatara right afterwards and Tatara simply activates his Kakugan while saying "good". Relationships Eto Their true relationship is a mystery, though it is clear the two work closely together. Eto is almost always seen at his side, and they frequently discuss matters pertaining to the organization. He seems to value her counsel, and readily answers any questions she may have for him. Because of the many mysteries surrounding Eto's role in the organization, it is unclear who has greater authority over the other. Noro Noro is the other subordinate of the One-Eyed King, and follows Tatara's commands. An omake suggests the two are actually close, as Eto notes that Noro would be sad if something were to happen to Tatara. Ken Kaneki During their initial encounter, Tatara labels Kaneki both useless and a fool. Having made this decision, he discards him, a crucial mistake that comes back to haunt Aogiri. Later on, Eto criticizes him for not killing Kaneki when he had the chance. Akihiro Kanou Though a mere human, Tatara seems to have some respect for Kanou's work. They have a cordial, professional relationship once the rogue doctor joins forces with Aogiri and begins performing experiments for their benefit. Kousuke Houji Tatara has a fierce hatred for the Investigator, losing his cool simply from seeing a Quinque associated with him. Their exact history is not known, though it relates to Houji's time spent in China destroying the Ghoul organization Chi She Lian. Seidou Takizawa Tatara first becomes interested in the young Investigator upon seeing his Quinque, recognizing it as one that Houji had made from another Ghoul named "Fei". He takes his rage out on Houji's subordinate, handing him over to Noro as a snack. However, two years later it is revealed that Takizawa was among the Investigators Tatara provided to Dr. Kanou for his experiments. Power and Abilities Tatara has not revealed the extent of his powers or abilities, primarily acting as a commander to Aogiri's forces. However, he is stated to be a Ghoul of considerable strength and quite proud of his abilities. As the second-in-command of Aogiri, it can be inferred that he is quite powerful. In Tokyo Ghoul √A his kagune can been seen for a brief moment before his confrontation with Seidou Takizawa, but the exact RC type is still unknown. Its appearance and basic location suggests that it is either a Rinkaku or a Bikaku, but it has not been confirmed which it is. Tatarakagune.png|Tatara's kagune in the anime. References Trivia * He was ranked 18th in the character popularity poll. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ghoul Category:Aogiri Members